


kiss cam

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: If you're caught on the Kiss Cam, you have to kiss. It's like, the law, or something.





	kiss cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_in_mirkwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_mirkwood/gifts).



> AU: Modern  
> Word Count: 959  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Kiss out of necessity by lostinmirkwood

Jyn never thought that she and Cassian would have anything in common... Bodhi always swore that they would, that they would get along greatly, but Bodhi was also known to be a bit of a peacekeeper, given how involved he always seemed to get with Han and Leia, trying to get them to get along. It wasn’t until they got onto the subject of sports that Jyn realized that there was  _maybe_  some truth to Bodhi’s words - they both agreed that Football was the greatest sport in the world.

Really. That was it. That was the only thing they could agree upon.

She studied the sciences and he studied the arts. She was messy and never put together, and he lived like he was in a military barracks. She drank whatever was cheapest on tap and he always had the same top shelf tequila, even if he couldn’t afford it. She was always disastrously late, he was always five minutes early.

NOTHING. IN. COMMON.

Just football.

Which is why they’re sitting at a game, both cheering, because while it’s neither of their teams playing, it’s exciting to watch, particularly because the tickets were free, thanks to Bodhi, who sat on Jyn’s left. Kay, Cassian’s roommate, sat on Cassian’s right, and he was the only one not getting into it.

They were all mildly intoxicated, or at least had been before the game, as they refused to pay stadium prices, and Jyn’s purse, which she  _never_  carried, was already empty from all of the beers they ahd stuffed into it. Now, they’re all just drunk and high from the game itself, from the thrill of it, from the roar of the crowd, and Jyn already almost got into a fight with a guy that was even more blind than the refs down below, and it’s...

It’s exhilarating. It’s exciting. It’s a thrill.

And then everyone around them is turning, pointing towards them, roaring out their cheers.

Jyn isn’t sure what happens until Bodhi tells her, and he has to yell in her ear while he points towards the scoreboard. It’s hard to see in the distance, but then she hears the crowd, she hears what they’re saying - 

_KISS HER! KISS HER!_

For a horrifying moment, Jyn thinks that the camera is pointing at her and Bodhi, because she can clearly see her face on the screen, as she practically glows from how pale she is, but then she realizes that it’s not her roommate / adopted brother - oh no. It’s somehow so much worse.

Kay looks even more horrified than she feels, but Cassian is laughing, and he has to be drunk, because Cassian is scooping her up in his arms, pulling her to him.

“Tell me no and I won’t,” he says, and he’s drunk, she’s sure of it, but the grin on his face is real, so real, and his eyes are clear and his words aren’t slurred, and they haven’t had anything to drink in over an hour. He’s sure, he’s strong, he’s steady, and she - 

Fuck it. Why not?

Her hand goes around the back of his head and he kisses her hard, so hard it’s messy, and their teeth clash and their noses bump together, but he’s holding onto her so tight she couldn’t pull away if she wanted to, which she doesn’t, but Jyn also seems to know, deep down, that if her hand wasn’t in his hair, if it moved to his chest, if she tried to push him away, he would let go of her.

No, he’s steadying her, because he’s kissing her so hard, he might have just knocked her into Bodhi otherwise. Jyn kisses him back, and it takes a few seconds to get the right pace but then he’s brushing her mess of hair out of her face and catching her lips again.

Their height difference had never been so obvious before, but she feels tiny pressed against him, her head tilted back as she kisses him, and she moans into the kiss, feeling it rather than hearing it, because the crowd is still roaring around them. 

Why hasn’t she done this before? Why hasn’t she - opposites attracted, right? That’s what the saying was, for a reason, and she was... well, she had always found him attractive, even if she hadn’t admitted it to herself, or at least not out loud, but this was... this was... 

Holy fuck was it hot.

Bodhi’s hand is on her arm, and he’s tugging at her, and Jyn pulls her lips away from Cassian’s to look over her shoulder, to look at Bodhi. He’s looking shocked, because really, hadn’t she just this morning been dreading coming to this event with Cassian, and now... well, now she was kissing him, on camera.

“You can stop now,” he finally says, and Jyn looks to see that the camera is on another couple. “You don’t have to kiss him anymore!”

Jyn just laughed, because she didn’t  _have_ to do anything... she didn’t  _have_  to kiss Cassian to start, and she sure as shit didn’t  _have_  to stop now. Peer pressure wasn’t what made her do it... although now, she wonders why she did do it. It wasn’t a necessity because of the kiss cam...

But it was because Cassian was asking her, because he wanted to.

“I know,” she says with a shrug, and she looks back at Cassian, looks up to him, and his eyes are searching, and he looks as shocked as she feels-

She kisses him again, because she needs him to know that she did it because she wanted to, because she... 

She’s his opposites, but she’s attracted to him. The rest? They could figure out later.


End file.
